


Sveda and Dekcurd

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crying, Discord is a bit more serious and calm than in canon, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Familiars, First Kiss, Flirting, God Complex, Implied Sexual Content, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Name Changes, Older Man/Younger Man, Role-Playing Game, Roughhousing, Roughness, Self-Harm, Spike is a huge asshole and needs to be spanked, Strong Language, Surprise Kissing, Sveda (Spike) doesn't feel stuff how dare u even insinuate that he isn't an indifferent godchild, Unresolved Emotional Tension, made-up language, no beta we die like men, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: "There's a vast amount of worlds, my dear Spike. Infinite realities. Infinite possibilities. In this one, I am a god. But in others...maybe I'm not. Who's to say that the same doesn't hold true for you? Perhaps, in some reality, you have that world-shattering power you so desperately want.""Ya think so, huh?""Idon'tthink so...but it's fun to speculate, hm?"~~~~~~~~An alternate universe where Spike and Discord swap places in the show's narrative.





	Sveda and Dekcurd

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I descend into the fiery heck that is my rarepair.
> 
> So yeah, this is more or less and alternate universe where Discord and Spike take each other places in the show's canon. Spike is the ancient ''''evil''' trapped in stone, while Discord is more or less a familiar that Twilight accidentally summoned on the day of the Rainboom. The POV will switch kinda frequently so brace for that.
> 
>  
> 
> (whatamIevendoinganymore)

Sveda was  _angry_.

Gods above and Tartarus below, he was fucking _furious_.

He had finally been freed from his one thousand years of...imprisonment as a living gem sculpture. He had finally broken free of his own personal hell, only to be put right back in the same position naught but a few hours later. 

Ugh.

And wouldn't you know, the position he had been trapped in was even MORE uncomfortable than the first one?

Double ugh.

He was so angry he could start crying.

 

Alas, emeralds could not cry, so there Sveda remained. And the months passed.

* * *

 By every god above or below, what was Celestia _thinking_?

Don't get Discord wrong, he trusted Celestia. She practically raised Twilight (with his assistance, naturally). 

But... _Sveda_? 

He knew of Sveda, being a far older spirit, and what he knew was bad. A minor fire god that rose to power by...euch... _devouring_ a greater god. He then razed most of the country in a fit of madness before being imprisoned in emerald by the Elements of Harmony.

And now he was here. Face down in a wheelbarrow while Twilight was being given a pep-talk about reformation.

Discord shook his head. There was no way this could end any way OTHER than badly.

* * *

Oh gods, she was kidding, right?

 ...!

No...no she wasn't. If Sveda could move his face, it would look incredibly displeased. Reformation? He honestly preferred the idea of being a statue. True, it was soul-crushingly boring and so, so uncomfortable, but at least he was an unwilling party. Reformation would mean he would be an active participant in a fate he wanted no part of. 

Although...

Celestia still thought of him as a child. She thought he could be brought to her heel and made to obey, like a rebellious mortal teenager. She was wrong, obviously, but...

Hehehehehe...

Maybe he could use that naive motherly instinct to his advantage...

*CRACK*

Oh?

It appears they are releasing him. He hadn't even noticed through his diabolical thoughts.

*CRACK*

Wait, he had to make this dramatic...

*CRACK*

And then he was free.

* * *

No sooner had the gem material coating his body had shattered that Sveda burst into a column of green fire. The girls and Discord watched, tense. The fire swirled, almost like fluid rather than fire, before spiraling downwards to the ground. Then, slowly, his body formed from the flames.

And piercing emerald eyes stared at them all. Curious. Dangerous.

Then, the flames fully dispelled. Discord felt a breath catch in his throat. Being a spirit himself, he had seen a number of captivating gods and goddesses, but Sveda was...stunning. Discord hadn't gotten to see him the last time he was freed. Sveda was quite perceptive, and had discerned he was a threat. A barrier of fire magic formed in front of him when he tried to leave the castle. Apparently the younger being knew how to utilize sealing and barrier runes, two of which had found themselves embedded in his skin. He hadn't even noticed they were being placed upon him through all the commotion.

But who stood in front of him right now was nothing like the terrifying, megalomaniacal madgod described by Twilight and her friends. He was...if Discord could use any word to describe the younger spirit, it would be 'pretty'.

He was curvy for a male spirit, calves firm and well-sculpted, and his waistline tucked in just a tad, enough to give his shapely thighs and hips a bit of focus. The snugly fitting green and purple stockings he was wearing left very little to the imagination. His lips were plump and pursed, enough for Discord to see the white glint of a fang. His facial features were very elf-like and impish, from the slightly pointed button nose and his pointed ears, to his shrewed, snakelike eyes and youthful face. His neck, wrists, and ankles were bedecked in lovely emerald-studded golden bangles. His ears were pierced, three earrings on each. One gemstone on the lobe and two on the outer edge of the shell. They seemed to be emeralds and amethysts, though it could have been variations of any gems, to Discord's knowledge

He was an exotic work of art. Definitely beautiful enough to give Celestia a run for her money. He briefly imagined what Sveda would look like, dressed in the gorgeous ballgown Twilight had worn to the Gala. He shook his head. Despite his beauty, Discord could tell that he he was indeed a male spirit, or at least presenting as one. His chest was bare, save for the long sleeved purple vest he wore, and Sveda lacked breasts completely. And then there was the slight bump in his tights, just below his abdomen-

Discord fought the urge to slap himself and averted his eyes from between Sveda's legs. He was no pervert.

Sveda leaned back until he heard an audible crack, and he let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Mm, that felt good. Honestly...a wheelbarrow, Celestia? I'm not a bag of manure. You could have been a bit more courteous..." He pouted, plump, pretty lips sticking out oh-so temptingly-

_'No. Cease and Desist.'_

 "Pfft...you deserved worse, quit your whining..." Rainbow Dash snorted.

Sveda's glowing green eyes darted over to the rainbow haired girl, and he grimaced. "Ugh. The downside to not being imprisoned is that now I can hear your obnoxious voice in pristine definition."

Applejack folded her arms. "Well if ya'd like, we could always put ya back in there."

Sveda's annoyed grimace became slightly somber, and he glanced over nervously at Twilight. "But you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He smirked, and burst into flames again, a stream of fire heading towards her. Both Discord and the girls tensed, but Sveda's firestream simply spun loops around her, then formed into Sveda, who now had his arms wrapped around Twilight from behind, hugging her around her waist. "It's Twilight's choice n' all! Besides, I haven't done anything wrong~" he said in a sing-songy voice. His hand drifted up Twlight's arm and to her cheek, and he gave it a little pinch. Twilight grit her teeth and attempted to smack him off, but Sveda just burst into flames again and floated up above her, legs crossed as he reclined in mid-air. "Anyways, we gonna get this thing started or what? Reforming, I mean. Not that it'll work or anything. You guys are either too dumb or too weak (maybe both...) to make me do anything I don't wanna do." He stated plainly.

"What'd you just-!" Rainbow's face turned red. "Y'know what, Twi? Forget it! Let's turn him back into a statue! People like him don't change!"

"Rainbow, calm down." Twilight said, then turned her focus onto Sveda. "I want to cooperate with you, but cooperation is a two-way street. If we're going to work together towards a good outcome, I'd rather you not provoke my friends."

"Aw, isn't she polite? I bet Celly taught her that..." Sveda's lips curved into a devious smirk. His eyes surveyed the group more analytically now, until his striking eyes locked with Discord's own. His eyes widened and he grinned. "OOH! I remember you!" He exploded into green flame once more, firestream spiraling towards Discord. Sveda formed and placed a hand on Discord's chest. 

Startled and tense, Discord backed away and lost control of his magic temporarily, the ground turning into pink pinstripes. Then, just as quickly, the pattern vanished and Discord regained his composure, glaring down at the other spirit.

"Ooh, that's an interesting reaction. You remember my runes, yeah?" Sveda bit his lip, and Discord felt his cheeks heat up slightly. No maniacal out-of-control god should look that innocuously seductive. "You're _Dekcurd_. Or, as you're known in Equestria, Discord."

A vicious, mischievous, almost  _demonic_ smirk stretched across the younger spirit's face. "I do hope you'll stick around. You'll be...very amusing...won't you, _Erdar Oma_?"

Discord shivered. Oh, this was just perfect, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Erdar Oma- Drakkonic phrase translating to 'Older One' or 'Elder One'. Usually used to refer to a god, or a senior person within one's community.
> 
> Come join the Spikecord Discord server!   
> [The Spikecord Hole](https://discord.gg/XpKnvt8)


End file.
